The present invention is relates generally to ballistic armor, and more particularly relates to a composite multi-layered ballistic armor stabilized to protect against fragmentation of the armor to provide improved protection against armor-piercing projectiles.
Conventional composite ballistic armor typically includes layers of different materials, and are commonly useful as armor for military vehicles. One advantage of such composite ballistic armor over all metal armor is that composite ballistic armor typically weighs less than metal armor of equivalent effectiveness, but so that composite armor can be stronger, lighter and less voluminous than traditional armor, but composite ballistic armor can also be designed to provide protection against armor-piercing projectiles such as high explosive anti-tank rounds.
One common type of modern composite armor includes a layer of ceramic between steel armor plates, which has proved to be effective in protecting tanks. One advantage of the use of a ceramic layer with steel armor plates is that the ceramic material absorbs projectile penetration by fragmentation, diminishing the penetration. There is a currently a need to provide reduced weight composite armor with the capability of providing protection against multiple ballistic impacts for use on vehicles lighter than tanks, buildings, and even as personal body armor by individuals. However, it has been found that following an initial ballistic impact the effectiveness of conventional ceramic armor can quickly deteriorate significantly due to the inherent fragmentation of ceramic armor when subjected to shock waves or shear forces of a ballistic impact. A need therefore remains for a composite ballistic armor with the capability of providing protection against multiple ballistic impacts. The present invention meets this and other needs.